Bleached In New Days
by Aquaspirt112
Summary: I never thought i would meet another person like me thats what i thought but then one faithful day i was saved by a mysterious girl she saved my life by defeating a hollow its how she defeated it that scared me she gave me her hand her bloody hand and said Im Aquiza Takayama whats yours.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach only certain charcter that are obiously not in the Bleach**

* * *

Orihimes Pov

Its a normal day in Karakura town Orihime thought im acually excited to go back to class i miss all my friends anyway then all of a sudden a hollow appeared knocking Orihime to the ground it started to shoot at her she blocked it with her normal shield but it didnt stop shooting she didnt know how much longer she could hold out then a girl looked about her age appeared she **(well look at the cover photo her clothes are hard to describe)** I summon you angel of fire Ignitus she said as a guy with fire red hair a long red coat black pants he had flames tatooed into his stomach they looked like fire shaped burn this menos grande to a crisp the girl said in a cold tone yes misstress replied Ignitus he charged towards the hollow put his hand clean through then said burn when he did it caught on fire then dissapeared wow such power i thought. She held her hand to me and said Im Aquiza Takayama whats your name in a cheerful voice. Inoue Orihime i replied oh wait im late for class Aquiza follow me too the roof I want to have lunch with you as a thanks for saving me my friends might come so please dont say anything i said seriously. I wont ill follow you ok see you then Orihime said Aquiza. I ran to class i was late but the teacher didnt seem to mind.

**Timeskip Lunch Time on the roof**

I was exicited i wanted to learn more about the girl who saved me from that hollow and how she knew about it i see Ichigo,Chad,Rukia,Renji and Ishida approaching me i still didnt see Aquiza anywhere i was a little bummed everyone noticed my expression. What happened Orihime you seem a little down said Rukia with concern. Im fine i was suppost to meet someone here for lunch but she didnt show she`s the reason why i was late but i dont blame her for being late i said nervously. Ichigo one thing concerns me there was a hollow before school and it got taken out very quickly said Rukia. So what the big deal must be another soul reaper said Ichigo. It wasnt a normal hollow it was a menos grande said Rukia everyone looked at her in shock. What couldnt only a captain take one out that fast said Renji. Guys were being watched said Ishida you can come out now. Out came Aquiza i was exicited Aquiza you came im so glad i said as i hugged her. Its no big deal now can you let go your killing me said Aquiza in struggled breath. Im sorry im a little exicited guys i want you to meet Aquiza Takayama, Aquiza this is Ichigo Chad Ishida Rukia and Renji i said motioning towards everyone. Why were you hiding said Rukia in a serious tone. Im sorry im a little shy i dont have any friends you see said Aquiza innocently. Its alright now i assume your Orihimes friend right she asked. Yeah i guess i didnt want to be rude and not show said Aquiza. Come sit down have lunch with us i said. Well ok if you insist Aquiza said.

**Timeskip everyone ate**

Well that was great thank you very much Orihime said Aquiza. Aquiza can talk to you for a moment said Rukia. Me as well said Ishida. You might as well let everybody hear you guys said Ichigo. Fine did you or did you not kill a hollow today to save Orihime. No i didnt i just happened to run into her and helped her out said Aquiza. Your lying said Ishida in a cold tone. Fine i did using one of my angels wanna see Aquiza said in a cocky tone. What are you and are you a threat to us said Rukia in a serious tone. I ran in front of Aquiza and said shes not a threat shes a friend if was really a threat she would have walked away when i got attacked by that hollow i said frantickly. Its ok if they call me a threat i dont really care im not trying to get close to anyone anyways Aquiza said in a cold tone thanks for the lunch Inoue im going Aquiza said. Wait sorry we have been on edge lately its getting harder to fight the hollow we can use all the help we can get said Ichigo. Will you join us when we need a helping hand i said. Aquiza slowly turned towards the group and said fine im sorry i was so rude i cant always trust the people i meet said Aquiza. We should take her to Urahara to train to learn how did she defeat that menos so easily said Rukia. Should i be worried Aquiza asked nervosly. No not at all at least thats just my opinion said Ichigo. Well off we go i said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own bleach only Aquiza well hope you enjoy write and review**

* * *

Orihimes PoV

Lets get this done and over with i have something to do said Aquiza. Whats more important if i may ask said Rukia I have to visit someone at a hospital someone who is very dear to me said Aquiza. Oh im sorry for asking said Rukia. its ok Rukia enough about me lets do this said Aquiza in a confident tone. Ichigo opens the door to see Urahara siting by a table drinking tea calmly Oh hello there i was expecting you guys Urahara says calmly i suppose this is the Aquiza i heard about nice to meet you. Um likewise i suppose your Urahara Aquiza said nervously. Relax you dont need to be so tense around me you are suppost to posses great spiritual pressure right let me take of your limiter said Urahara. Thats not a good idea i have them for a reason im not good at consealing my spiritual pressure Aquiza said nervously. It cant be that much it wont kill relax said Ichigo. Its on my arm ill do it one two three ( Takes off Limiter) everyone goes too knee level instantly. So much power i said

How can that be said Rukia. Makes me want to fight you even more said Renji and Ichigo in unison. Im puting it back on ok i dont want anything to happen(Puts limiter back on) im sorry said Aquiza. What are you apoligizing for said Chad. I didnt mean to not have controll said Aquiza. Thats what your here for control so you can train so dont worry about it said Ichigo. Thank you i have to go now thank you i look forward to training with you all said Aquiza. Ill walk you wheres the hospital at said Ichigo. No you dont need to im alright on my own. were going said Ichigo as he dragged Aquiza out the door.

**Timeskip at Hospital**

How ironic this is where i live said Ichigo. Really i didnt know that well lets go said Aquiza. As they walk in Ichigo almost gets punched in the face by his dad but he pinned him down. Mean while in the hallway of the hospital Aquiza opens the door to see a white haired teenager very skinny laying on a hospital bed hooked to a monitor. Hey Raiden i met new people today i have friends i know if you were awake right now you would be happy i miss you said Aquiza with tears in her eyes i need my big brother. All of a sudden the door opened showing Ichigo so this is were youve been hey why are you crying. Thats my brother hes in a coma its been 2 years since ive seen him awake and walking there was a acident took my whole family except Raiden he was in a coma i had injuries said Aquiza as she showed Ichigo the big scar running down her back. Wow well your not by yourself now you got us alright Aquiza said Ichigo. Right thank you maybe one day ill take everyone here to visit Raiden.

**Timeskip next day**

Wow no class today im so exicited i said. Nothing like a hollow free weekend hopefully said Rukia. I second that Rukia although i doubt it hey what do you think about that Aquiza girl said Renji. I trust her theres just a fealing i dont know why but i just know it i said. Im still deciding whether to or not said Ishida as he pushes up her glasses. I trust her i know that now yesterday she put on the whole i dont care act but i can tell she did said Ichigo. Todays the day someone goes agaist her i wonder who it will be i said out loud as soon as i said that momment i looked around and i saw Aquiza walking towards us. Good morning so who am i gonna fight today im itching for it said Aquiza. You need to remmeber not to go overboard with whoever you pick you do know that right said Rukia. Oh i know and i want to fight Renji. Wait wait lets go to Uraharas first said Rukia.

**Timeskip under Uraharas shop**

Wow its huge under here said Aquiza. I know right this is where you will be training until you can control your power i said. Why are you pouting Ichigo its not a big deal you will get to fight her another time said Rukia. Geez how imature said Ishida. as soon as we were at ground level we saw Urahara I suppose you choosen who you are going to fight said Urahara. I did i picked Renji cause why not im curious what this big mouth can do said Aquiza. Hey! said Renji while Everyone was giggling in the back round. Time to show me what your made of Abarai said Aquiza. You will only beat me in your dreams Takayama.

* * *

**Write and Review**

** - Aqua**


End file.
